Chapter 5: Into the Nest
Plot Characters Playable *Desmond Sycamore *Hershel Layton *Luke Triton *Aurora *Emmy Altava Non-playable *Moos *Boris *Karpin *Igor *Larisa *Pavlova *Sonya *Hazel (Squirrel) *Keats *Raymond *Prima *Donna *Georg *Harald *Mascha *Solveig *Erik *Brenda Triton *Roland Layton *Amanita *Lucille Layton *Dean Delmona *Clark Triton *Bobby *Carmichael *Chanterelle *Lepidella Morel *Chestnut *Button *Morel *Blewitt *Amelie *Chelmey *Miranda *Benny *Bud *Martine *Clamp Grosky *Barbara *Stachenscarfen *Romie *Hazel (Human) *Flint *Jesse *Derringer *Scarlett *Old Red *Ruby *Felicia *Piet *Rik *Sheppard *Julien *Romilda *Beatrix *Temir *Banu *Umid *Mehri *Nessir *Adler *Mackintosh *Gannet *Plover *Macaw *Robin *Swift *Leon Bronev *Jean Descole Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''113: Shunting into Sidings 2'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located on Wylie Street - Not Obligatory *''114: Copy Cats 2'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located on Wylie Street - Not Obligatory *''115: Dial Trial 2'' - Is not given by anyone ; located in the Cargo Hold - Obligatory *''116: Funky Hooks 2'' - Given by Macaw ; located in the Midship - Obligatory *''117: A Laborious 9 Litres'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located in the Midship - Not Obligatory *''118: Mutiny! 2'' - Given by Robin ; located on Wylie Street - Obligatory *''119: Jumbled Junctions'' - Given by Plover; located at the Waste Disposal Plant - Not Obligatory *''120: Snoozysnore's Plan!'' - Given by Desmond Sycamore ; located in the Lower Obsidian Tower - Obligatory *''121: Touch Ten Buttons'' - Is not given by anyone ; located in the Upper Obsidian Tower - Obligatory *''122: Snoozysnore Returns!'' - Given by Desmond Sycamore ; located in the Lower Obsidian Tower - Not Obligatory *''123: Nose to Nose 3'' - Given by Prima; located at the Froenborg South Gate - Not Obligatory *''124: A Slippery Surface 2'' - Given by Donna; located on the Slippery Street - Not Obligatory *''125: Stacks of Stock 3'' - Given by Harald; located at the Snow Coach Stop - Not Obligatory *''126: Thirst for Answers'' - Given by Sonya; located at Lake Kodh Pier]] - Not Obligatory *''127: Bemused Bunnies 2'' - Given by Hazel; located at the Lakeside Forest - Not Obligatory *''128: Shunting into Sidings 3'' - Given by Moos; located at the Level Crossing - Not Obligatory *''129: Tough-to-Reach Tea'' - Given by Brenda Triton; located at the London Aerodrome - Not Obligatory *''130: Mixed Swine Racing'' - Given by Amanita; located on Kensington High Street - Not Obligatory *''131: Forest Friends 2'' - Given by Chanterelle; located at the Village Square - Not Obligatory *''132: An Epic Quest 2'' - Given by Blewitt; located at the Tree Trunk Bridge - Not Obligatory *''133: A Boatload of Bother'' - Given by Benny ; located at the Floating Market - Not Obligatory *''134: Airship's Destination 3'' - Given by Martine; located at the San Grio Lighthouse - Not Obligatory *''135: A String of Jewels'' - Given by Flint; located at the Main Street - Not Obligatory *''136: Directing a Delivery 3'' - Given by Derringer; located at the Parched Creek - Not Obligatory *''137: A Troublesome Tent 2'' - Given by Rik ; located on the Windy Way - Not Obligatory *''138: In the Balance 2'' - Given by Sheppard; located at Chapel Knoll - Not Obligatory *''139: A Puzzling Pyramid'' - Given by Temir; located at the Mosinnia City Gate - Not Obligatory *''140: Potion Placement 2'' - Given by Dana; located at the Mosinnia Temple - Not Obligatory *''141: Thick as Thieves 2'' - Given by Mehri; located at Preesha's Hill - Not Obligatory *''142: X Marks...?'' - Is not given by anyone ; located in Bronev's Office - Not Obligatory *''143: The Azran Eggs'' - Given by Aurora; located on the Obsidian Tower Roof - Obligatory Mysteries New The Targent Mastermind Bronev is waiting for our heroes in the Obsidian Tower, a skyscraper at the heart of the Nest. As the commander of Targent, Bronev is undeniably a powerful man. Why does he need to lure Professor Layton and the others onto his own turf. Solved Suspicious Men Targent will go to any lengths to get their hands on Azran artefacts. It seems they were once mainly a research organisation, but Bronev's ruthless ambition has led to them relentlessly increasing their military power. Professor Sycamore The archaeologist who called himself Desmond Sycamore was none other than Jean Descole, Professor Layton's nemesis! The Aura Stones Aurora used her mysterious powers to combine the five eggs. Together they form the key stone that will unlock the legacy of the Azran. Layton's Thoughts The Aura Stones *At the start of the chapter: Every egg we collected was a genuine egg. Of that I am certain. *After arriving at the Obsidian Tower: It would appear that Aurora's memory will be restored once we have all five eggs... *After solving the mystery: It transpires that each egg is not a key in its own right. Rather, they combine to form a single key... Suspicious Men *After solving the mystery for the second time: Bronev seems to be using Targent to fulfil his own ambition. The Targent Mastermind *After receiving the mystery: Why is he luring us here? If he wanted to get his hands on all the Azran eggs, he could have just had them stolen along with the other one... *After receiving the Azran egg from Leon Bronev: It would appear Bronev would have me join Targent... Naturally, I would never work with a man who uses such cruel methods! Professor Sycamore *After talking to Sycamore in the first elavator inside the Obsidian Tower: Professor Sycamore strongly hinted that he has lost family at the hands of Targent. *After receiving the Azran egg from Leon Bronev: Thank goodness Professor Sycamore kept me steady when Bronev showed that footage of my parents. I don't know what I would have done. *After solving the mystery: Descole's intentions were once shrouded in mystery, but it appear that he was only working alongside us to fulfil his own goals. The Mummy *After the key stine is constructed: Now that Aurora's memories have been restored, she appears to be absolutely terrified about her existence and fate... Rewards *Episode: A Globetrotting Honeymoon - Received at the the start of the chapter. *Treasure Hunt: Discarded Tyre - Examine the tyre at the Waste Disposal Plant. *Treasure Hunt: Plastic Canister - Examine the canister at the Waste Disposal Plant. *Treasure Hunt: Rubber Dinghy - Examine the dinghy on Wylie Street. *Collection: Sticky Seven-Pin - Found by examining the top of the armoured vehicle on Wylie Street. *Dress Up: A piece of clothing - Received after solving 115: Dial Trial 2. *Layton's Challenges: The Fashionista's House - Received after completing all of the Dress Up requests. *Treasure Hunt: Enormous Motor - Examine the motor in the Midship. *Treasure Hunt: Mini Fighter Jet - Examine the fighter jet at the Midship . *Treasure Hunt: Bronev's Chair - Examine the central chair in the Airship Bridge. *Collection: Mysterious Remote - Found by examining the top left dial on the left panel in the Airship Bridge. *Episode: Feathered Friends - Received after solving 118: Mutiny! 2. *Treasure Hunt: Glowing Red Eye - Examine the red eye at the Obsidian Tower. *Collection: Midnight Knight - Found by examining the leftmost potted plant in the Upper Obsidian Tower. *Treasure Hunt: Examine the deer artwork in Bronev's Office. *Collection: Ferocious Beast - found by examining the crystal skull in the secret floor vault in Bronev's Office. *Treasure Hunt: Gramophone - Examine the gramophone in Bronev's Office. Category:Azran Legacy Chapters